


夜旅

by avocados81323



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocados81323/pseuds/avocados81323





	夜旅

罗渽民一只手把沾了呕吐物的夹克脱下来，另一只手拿着手机还夹着根点燃的烟，黄仁俊就是这时候从吧里冲出来的，对方在打电话，把人外套撞掉了也只是低头捂着话筒说了句抱歉就走开了。

有点上头，价格不菲的外套上个月刚入手还没穿热乎呢，被人吐了一身还给抖泥坑里去了，罗渽民嫌弃得不行，眉头皱到一块儿去，想了想吊牌上的价格还是把它从泥坑里捡了起来。

刚要找人问罪呢那边讲电话的声音就大了起来，歇斯底里地质问里夹杂着几句粗口，停在路边的车也无辜地挨了他一脚。

在吵架？

罗渽民打开车门把外套扔进去的缝隙那边就把电话挂了，听内容估计在闹分手，他漫无目的地倚着车继续抽烟，一扭头那边那位蹲在车边哭了起来。

失恋了。

黄仁俊掏出烟想抽一支，翻了半天找不到打火机，鼻涕还没抹就走到罗渽民面前借打火机，罗渽民摇摇头表示自己也没有。其实他车里就揣着一个，但眼前这人刚糟蹋了自己的外套，他还惦记着呢。黄仁俊撩了把刘海踮起脚把嘴里叼着的烟凑到罗渽民跟前，借着烟头上的星火点烟，好半会儿才着。

点烟的功夫罗渽民才想起来这人到底为什么拿烟的样子这么眼熟，因为在校门口的水吧里见多了。

“黄仁俊？”

对方听到自己的名字楞了一下，眨了两下眼睛点点头，“你是？”

罗渽民报了自己的名字，“渽是三点水那个渽，右边一个哉。”

“护望高中，你隔壁班的。”

皱着眉头像是仔细回忆了一下，最后实在没想起来只能摇摇头，“想不起。”

罗渽民嗤笑一声，本就没指望他记起自己。那时候他还是个顶着大框眼镜一放学就往补习班赶的书呆子。黄仁俊就不一样，他在护望很出名，出于长相，性取向，还有各种各样的花边。他那时留着比现在更长一点的头发，女生变着法给他写信，文笔优美甚至可以挂上公示栏作佳作示范。年级级草和高年级的太子爷为了他打架落院，他却跟那个学画画的学长玩暧昧。

男生女生，所有人为黄仁俊着迷。

罗渽民也是。

“失恋了？”看到他蹲下罗渽民也陪他蹲下，“抱歉，我不是故意偷听的，只是....”他耸耸肩以示无辜。黄仁俊也只是苦笑一声，更像自嘲，“说是解脱比较准确吧，我们俩纠缠够久了，早晚的事。”

“他明天结婚诶，老子他妈居然只能在外面喝酒，靠。”燃尽的烟头被他用力摔在地上，用鞋尖用力踩灭。“还有烟吗兄弟？”

罗渽民摇摇头，这下是真的没有。

两个人手里没烟，一起蹲在一块像嗑药的，太诡异了。罗渽民喝了点酒有点头晕，努力保持着清醒辨别此时这个状况自己要是上了算不算趁虚而入，正犹豫要不要开口，黄仁俊先朝他看了过来。

眼神人畜无害，头顶的月亮都没他皎洁。

“做吗？”

“做啊。”

GAY吧门口眉来眼去，不做难道还玩你画我猜吗？

不远处就有旅馆，开了房看了一眼环境实在差，罗渽民有轻微洁癖，黄仁俊刚在床上躺了一会儿皮肤就起了红，两个人都待不下去只好走人。走之前还把抽屉里的避孕套掏空了。

“去我家？”罗渽民敲着方向盘问，黄仁俊有点没反应过来，第一次约炮就打到家里的还是挺少见，愣了会儿点点头，“行。”

罗渽民家在市中心，离郊区酒吧还是挺远的，但夜深了车流少，两人在车上东扯西扯也差不多到了。

“你家有套吗？”

“刚从旅馆拿了点。”

“够用吗？”黄仁俊笑，其实就是耍个流氓，谁知道实在是小巫见大巫，“不够就内射。”罗渽民面无表情地回他。

靠。

干柴烈火，战车一路往上碾。上了楼还没来得及开灯黄仁俊就被拦在了玄关处的鞋柜上，“可以接吻吗？”“嗯.....”黄仁俊被他啃得喘不过气，伸手要推时手腕被人握住，他根本不熟悉这房子的布局，黑暗中被牵引着，被迫无条件相信这个人。

衣服和裤子都是在黑暗中脱掉的，稍微适应了一点后黄仁俊跪坐在沙发前，胡乱扯下罗渽民的内裤用手撸了两下就含了上去，手边的台风被拉开，黄仁俊被刺得眯了一下眼睛，隐约看得见一点泪花就快夺眶而出，不知道是被光刺激的还是因为顶到喉咙了。

这个场景罗渽民见过，梦里黄仁俊是阿芙洛狄忒披着白纱，他是亵渎神明的罪犯，狠狠地贯穿、欺压着爱与美的神，梦醒后白纱变成沾着他子孙后代的卫生纸，黄仁俊又变回那个在水吧吞云吐雾的人间祸害。

黄仁俊用嘴撕开避孕套，尺寸不太对，套子有些小了，摆弄了半天才套上，他手不知轻重差点把罗渽民给弄软了。

大概有段时间没做了，黄仁俊扶着坐下去时罗渽民真的爽到了，他伸手去扣住黄仁俊的手笑着说，“你太紧了，靠，放松行吗？夹断了没得用啊。”

骑乘式使巨物闯入得更彻底，一上来就这么深黄仁俊有点招架不住，动了十来下罗渽民用力一顶就射了出来，黏糊糊的体液洒在罗渽民的小腹上，被人抓着手打着圈涂开，太色情了。黄仁俊受不了把手抽出来，又被人抓住一个翻身压在了身下，提枪又是捅到底，撞得人是又哭又叫，刚射过就又抬起头来。“慢点啊....慢点，太大了.....”声音因为染了情欲变得沙哑，看来禁欲很久了，穴肉越绞越紧，好几次差点活生生把他给夹射。“爽不爽？”“嗯....啊.....太快了.....”罗渽民埋在他体内耸动摩擦，暴风骤雨般的性爱很快把两人弄得大汗淋漓，体液和汗混在一起黏在身上很不好受，黏连的触感使得两人下身的碰撞一声比一声大，罗渽民把他腿打得更开，原本豢在大腿根部的液体带着温度淌到了沙发上，一边想明天给清洁阿姨准备什么说辞，一边更卖力地操干罪魁祸首。暖光下黄仁俊的神情几近迷离，估计是被操懵了，罗渽民把他翻了个身，掰开穴口又推了进去，黄仁俊叫得破了音，这才又回过了神来。

这下是真的被按着操了，黄仁俊脸埋在沙发里，不抬头都知道自己肯定被操哭了。身下被撞得臀浪一波接一波，罗渽民一巴掌打在屁股上也绝对不好受，体内的巨物正在肆意横行，把他干得话都说不出完整的一句，嗯嗯啊啊半天只会说好大好爽不行了几句话，这么久了都没射，甚至还有胀得更大的迹象，毫不留情地全部进入又拔出。“啊.....哈.....”操到后面吟哦声变得细软绵长，甜得罗渽民一不注意又差点射了，他把大力贯穿改成深入研磨，慢慢推入再用力一撞，顶不到G点也能把人爽到哭。“我操你就这么舒服吗？嗯？”“舒服...啊....再用力一点..”罗渽民跪在沙发上拦着他的腰把他抱起来，双手撑在扶手上，“屁股抬高，腰塌下去。”

因为沙发扶手太低的缘故，黄仁俊的上半身伏在扶手上，屁股则高高抬起挨操，即使隔着毫米塑料还是感受得到性器的滚烫，带着温度的巨物在他体内作乱，又凶又狠，“啊....啊....罗渽....民，轻一点啊！会坏的....”

“这么见外啊？刚刚在外面叫我兄弟，床上是不是该叫老公了？”

黄仁俊又羞又恼，下一秒又被抱着滚到了地毯上，因为动作太粗暴还差点磕到茶几，挨操也就算了，罗渽民情有独钟似的对着他屁股打了好几巴掌，又揉又捏，明个儿指定又红又肿的。“叫声老公听听，我让你爽上天？”

“不....啊....嗯....”不字一出口就被顶得眼泪又涌出来，他拼命摇头，快感正在一根一根挑断他的防线，色欲昏心下一声老公就喊了出来。“老公，老公，用力啊....哈....”

“浪。”

哪个男人不爱听这话呢？罗渽民爽翻天了，扣着人的腰就是一顿怼，急躁得像是要把黄仁俊按进自己身体里，“今晚把你操到射不出为止怎么样，嗯？”

“操我...老公....”

这下是真杀红眼了，罗渽民环住他的腰身握住他胯下的挺立上下撸动，一声近似娇媚的喘叫从喉咙里淌出来，后穴的进攻还在继续，前后夹击下没多久黄仁俊就又射了一波。

穴道急剧收缩下罗渽民终于也有了缴械的迹象，把黄仁俊抵在茶几上抽插百来下才终于射了出来，几乎能感受到射精时抖动的频率，酣畅淋漓地射了好一会儿罗渽民才喘着粗气把他拔出来。

真的累瘫了，明明才几个动作居然可以做到黄仁俊浑身酸软，他呆呆地扒拉着桌子平缓呼吸，瞥头看见电视里自己的倒影，眼神里全是放浪的意乱情迷。他不敢再看，把头侧过来时正好看见罗渽民把套子取下来，薄薄的套子里灌了浓稠的精液——居然射了这么多！要是没戴套一定会夹不住全部从大腿内侧淌出来的.....

“洗个澡吧？你先还是我先？”

“你先吧，我休息会儿，差点被你干晕了....”黄仁俊从沙发上扯了条毯子盖在身上，朝罗渽民摆摆手，“能不能给我倒杯水？”

罗渽民点点头，“有冰水和温水，给你倒温的？”

“好，谢谢。”

罗渽民洗澡洗了很久，浴室里水声不断，黄仁俊端着温水看电视差点睡着了，起身披着毯子瞎转悠。

屋子里陈设似乎很讲究，有一面墙摆满了超级英雄的手办和各式各样的藏品，显眼的地方有一本画册，被用得旧了，像是自用的。

黄仁俊想起他男朋友，啊，前男友。是个学画画的，他们高中就混在一起了，在一起有多久他就被骗了有多久，虽说大家都不是什么好人，黄仁俊还是不甘心凭什么他得了好下场。自己刚跟陌生人打完炮，他这会儿应该已经在睡觉等着明天娶媳妇儿了，真他娘操蛋。

他手上翻着画册，画的大多数是些超级英雄的涂鸦，所以一张人物素描突然出现时显得格外扎眼，黄仁俊居然一眼就认出这是自己。手里夹着烟，嘴巴微张着，不用细看乍看，怎么看都是黄仁俊他自己。

这可真是奇了怪了。

黄仁俊一回头，罗渽民已经洗好了澡从屋里走出来，浴巾裹着下半身，用来擦头发的毛巾耷拉着，有训练痕迹的身体布满自己留下的红痕，身上还带着浴室里的雾气，就这么望向他。

那一刻黄仁俊脑袋里冒出一个幼稚又无厘头的想法，他在想，老天终于肯可怜他，派人来救他了。

————————————————————

还是想说一下。

阿渽学生时代喜欢小俊不能算是一往情深刻骨铭心那种，就是单纯地仰慕某个很受欢迎的人，这样，所以他没有一开始就认出小俊，笼统一点说其实就是他原先并没有那么喜欢小俊。

至于小俊为什么最后会觉得阿渽是他的命定姻缘呢，因为他现在处于一个很郁闷很悲观的困境，提出上床说明他看阿渽是很顺眼的，所以他看阿渽像是看荒漠里长出一棵草，他看到希望了，并且想抓住。

东西是写给大家看的，最主要的还是大家自己的所见所想，纯粹419还是转角遇到爱都看大家怎么想，希望有机会能写后续！


End file.
